The present invention relates to a method for opening and transmission of electronic data on electronic communication devices, especially mobile communication terminals. Conventional methods for control of the opening of the presentation of electronic data on electronic communication devices consist of the presentation of electronic data on these types of devices being initiated by a user input.
Electronic communication devices are understood as stationary devices, such as PCs and mobile devices, with mobile electronic communication devices being identified in this context as all electronic devices which are portable in the widest sense and are equipped with facilities for data transmission (mobile telephones, palmtops, or similar). Electronic data can be presented visually and/or audibly. To this end, the electronic communication devices include presentation facilities, if necessary in the form of add-on units. Electronic data to be presented is available in the form of data records. As well as its “content,” a data record contains a record identifier to identify it.
Access to a data record (i.e., the opening of the presentation of the data record on a user instruction), can also depend on an opening code (cf. Table 1). Access is either granted or refused to a data record D1 on a device G1 depending on an opening code.
If electronic data is transmitted, such as in form of visiting cards, e-mail or file transfer, the data is copied from a send device to a receive device.
Transferred data basically can be presented at regular intervals on the sender's as well as the recipient's device. No precautions are taken for the fact that access to a data record on one device may restrict or influence access to a data record on another device and cuts it down in this way. In particular, for the access to transferred data originating from the receiver side, there is no way of influencing which access to the transferred data remains on the send side after the transmission.
The consequence of the almost inherent production of copies during data transmission and the data duplication which follows from this is that digital data is not cut back and can develop into interesting and high-value group objects which can be exchanged between private individuals and similar interests (“collectors”) and also could be the object of commercial exchanges. In particular, therefore, there is no support for processes in the exchange of electronic data which correspond to dealing with physically concrete collective or exchange objects and can be subject to certain rules.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to overcome the disadvantages mentioned and provide a method for control of the opening of the presentation of electronic data on electronic communication devices, especially mobile electronic communication terminals.